Cualquier mujer excepto ella
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Aunque tú preferirías que te amara, o a cualquier mujer excepto ella. —Rosalie&Edward. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen. ¿Por qué los uso? No ponen nada bueno en la tele y de momento no me van a demandar :P

**Summary:** Aunque tú preferirías que te amara, o a cualquier mujer excepto ella. Viñeta. Rosalie/Edward

* * *

**Cualquier mujer excepto ella**

-Puedes hacerlo mejor -te dice indiferentemente mientras toca aquel hermoso piano.

-¿De que hablas? -preguntas levantando la vista de aquella revista de modas. Ni siquiera sabes porque te encuentras en casa en este momento. Pudiste haber acompañado a los demás a la cacería, nada te entusiasma más que competir con todos ellos; pero hoy simplemente no estabas de humor, así que rechazaste la oportunidad. Y tampoco estas de humor para soportar las estupideces que dice tu hermano.

-Sabes que puedo leer mentes, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en ocultarlo entonces? -tuerces la boca, y él levanta la vista de aquellas teclas de márfil y te dedica una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Es demasiado simple para ti. Una chiquilla más. Nos hemos encontrado con millones de chicas incluso más especiales que ella. No vale la pena -respondes con una expresión de total disgusto mientras te levantas del sillón y das unos cuantos pasos en su dirección.

Para de tocar abruptamente. Sus marfileños dedos, incluso más pálidos que las teclas, se encuentran presionando las mismas; apunto de hacerlas volar. -¿Demasiado simple para mi? ¿Entonces quién es lo suficientemente bueno para mi? -te grita molesto.

-En realidad, no lo sé -respondes dudosa, entre susurros -Cualquiera de nuestra especie. Inclusive aquellas vampiras de Denali. Alguien que te merezca. Alguien que no se la pase babeando a tu lado. Alguien que no se vea ridículamente opacada a tu lado. Cualquier otra mujer excepto _ella_.

Se levanta rápidamente del taburete enfrente del gran piano. Se acerca rápidamente hacia ti. Y tu te quedas helada en tu lugar. No es la primera vez que explota ante tus comentarios, pero nunca antes había tenido esa aterrador expresión en su rostro angelical. Más bien, en lugar de un angel, parece un demonio de belleza extraordinaria.

-Tiene que ser inmortal, ¿no?, ¿Hermosa, entonces? ¿Más lista? ¿Grácil, amable y encantadora? ¿Con voz de campanillas? ¿Ostentosa? ¿Cómo debe ser entonces? -pregunta, más bien, te exige con una sombria mirada.

-Puede ser... -eliges con cuidado las palabras- Pero sabes mejor que nadie que ella no tiene las cualidades que acabas de mencionar, Edward. Ella solame... -tus labio se encuentran atrapados ahora por los de él. Mueve violenta y desesperadamente sus labios contra los tuyos y con su mano, atrae tu cuerpo hacia el suyo. Respondes al salvaje beso sin pensarlo dos veces. Colocas tus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo atraes más hacia ti por el miedo de que ahora sea él que te rechaze como ya lo ha hecho anteriormente.

Pasas tus finas manos entre sus cabellos cobrizos, al igual que él hace lo mismo con tu rubia cabellera. Delíneas el contorno de sus labios con tu lengua mientras el muerde tu labio inferior hasta que sientes que se ha hinchado. Vuelve a besarte, al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorren tu curvilíneo cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, sin parar por un momento, ni por un motivo. Puedes saborear su esencia, la sientes en la boca y en la lengua, te incita a más y tu simplemente te dejas llevar por tus instintos, pidiendo en tu interior que el momento nunca llegue a su final.

Y de pronto, se separa de ti, con una ancha sonrisa en los labios. Hasta ahora, no te habías dado cuenta que necesitabas aire, y abres la boca ligeramente en busca de un poco. Él se rie de tu expresión y te suelta lentamente.

-¿Alguien cómo tu, Rosalie? -pregunta riendo sin apartar la mirada.

-Puede ser, -le devuelves la sonrisa, orgullosa como eres- cualquier otra mujer excepto _ella._

Caminas ostentosamente hacia el sillón, complacida contigo misma, te sientas en el mismo y tomas la revista entre tus manos. Él ríe, y al igual que tu, se dirige a su antigüo asiento.

-Eres increíblemente egocentrísta. Aunque esto no cambia nada, lo sabes.

Ríes con tu hermosa voz de soprano y él se une a tus risas.

-Claro que no cambia nada -coincides aún entre risas.

Bajas la mirada hacia la revista que sostienes entre las manos y dedicas tu atención en ella, y él comienza a tocar esa estúpida nana que no ha parado de tocar en todo el día. La que le ha compuesto hoy, y es sólo para ella. Y no para ti.

Aunque, claro, eso no cambia nada. Aunque tú preferirías que te amara, o a cualquier mujer excepto _ella._

_--_

**N/A: **Edward&Rosalie. Una pareja no tan dispareja que pienso, hubiera sido genial saber un poco más de ellos en los libros x)

¿Review? Si quieres hacerme feliz, o ponerme idiota o hacerme babear xD

Nos leemos! ¡Cuídense y felices fiestas! ;)


End file.
